Manipulations
by IStillThinkImHuman
Summary: Norma didn't like being manipulated, but perhaps just this once.


**_A/N: This is my first BM fic so just keep that in mind, i tried to keep it as in character as possible and I like to think I did an okay job. If you want to review and give me some feedback that would be greatly appreciated!_**

**_Disclaimer__: I do not own Bates Motel Nor the characters in this story (if only)._**

_What are the cities goals, and what are the cities responsibilities? _Norma recited her speech over again in her head as she walked into her room. Turning on the light she slipped off her shoes and hung up her light sweater on the rack. She really needed to get this right or else she could be out of a business and where would that put her and Norman?

She felt a cool breeze as she undid the first button on the blouse and saw that her window was open wide, letting the wind in. She walked over and slid the window closed, as she grabbed the curtains in her hands to pull them shut, she noticed a light on down at the motel, room 11.

_Sometimes at night, when you have your light on in the bedroom, you can see right through those curtains._

She shivered as the words rang in her head, the thought that Sheriff Romero_, Alex she reminded herself, _could see her in some of her more private moments was a bit worrying to her. But in some other way it was kind of… thrilling? _No that word didn't do the feeling justice__._ Having the sheriff here, where so many dark things have happened, it was like she was dancing on the edge of danger, and Norma loved to dance.

Suddenly she saw a figure move through the light, she expected it to pass by, maybe even turn off the light, it was late and someone with a job like his should really be asleep by now, Norma was only awake because she had needed to go over her cards for the council seat meeting just a few more times.

But instead the shadow stopped in front of the window and she got the strange feeling that he was staring up at her. She let go of the curtains as she realized that _he was, _he must be, a person doesn't just stop to stare at the flowers outside their window in the middle of the night. _Beautiful flowers_, she added, that she spent a lot of time planting to the appreciation of no one _thank you very much__._

The figure continued to stare and she got an idea, slowly she brought her hands up, trailing them along the curves of her body and towards the buttons of her blouse. She unbuttoned each button one by one, revealing a little more skin each time and sliding the shirt back off her shoulders.

She turned around, back facing the window, and grabbed the clasp on the back of her bra, she had a moment of doubt before she remembered the words George had used to describe her that afternoon. _Lovely, poised, confident. _She smiled as she unhooked the clasp, letting the bra fall to the floor.

Norma ran her hands over the revealed skin, bringing them down and around the top of her skirt, she undid the zipper and the skirt dropped to a pile on the ground, she kicked it in the general direction of her laundry basket, not caring about her usual neatness at the moment.

She bent over in a stretch to touch her toes, knowing the Alex would be getting a good view, Norma was not an overly vain person but she certainly wasn't oblivious to the fact that she had a nice body. She silently thanked herself for wearing a pair of her nicer underwear today, black lace to match the bra that was lying forgotten on the floor.

As she stood up she brought her arms over her head and seductively turned around. She saw the figure still watching her and brought her hands down the smooth skin of her body one last time before at last pulling the curtains closed. She felt a feeling of satisfaction take over her at leaving him with that, leaving him hopefully wanting more.

She knew she told Christine that she didn't want to date but really what she wanted was to be able to pick her own guy, George was nice but there was something about the Alex that made her want hi, perhaps the idea that being the sheriff he could protect her and her son.

She wondered if he could tell, from all the way down there, what she was doing, and decided that he must know, he wouldn't have bothered mentioning it if he couldn't. And then finally, _finally_, she realized what he had done, what _she _had done. He had manipulated her into this situation, _and she'd let him__._ Normally Norma hates being controlled like that, she likes to be the one in control and she'll admit that when it's for the greater good, she's not afraid to do some manipulating of her own. The thought that this might have been his plan all along, to get her to expose herself like this, that he had done it so easily, it made her feel like maybe Alex had some things he would like to keep hidden as well.

Through the curtains she could see the light in the room turn off she realized that maybe she didn't mind being manipulated, just this once.

**A/N: If you're looking for more bates motel you can follow me on tumblr at .com, I make a lot of edits and stuff so you can check those out under the 'mine' tag and yeah, don't forget to review, it really motivates me to write and I will love you forever.**


End file.
